tortugasninjafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist
thumb|center Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist, comercializado en Europa con el titulo Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist, también conocido como Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return of the Shredder en Japón, es un videojuego de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles para Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis desarrollado por Konami. Fue estrenado en 1992. Es una versión 'reestructurada' del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. Se trata de un videojuego beat 'em up de desplazamiento lateral y también fue el primer videojuego de esta franquicia para un sistema de SEGA. Argumento April O'Neil informa en vivo desde Isla de la Libertad cuando, en un repentino destello de luz, su audiencia y ella misma son testigos de como la isla entera de Manhattan comienza a reducirse. Luego, Shredder hackea la transición y le anuncia al mundo que esto fue solo una demostración del poder de su Hyperstone, el tesoro de la Dimensión X. Con la Hyperstone en su poder, ahora tiene el poder de conquistar el planeta entero. Las Tortugas Ninja no tienen más remedio que ir tras Shredder y detenerlo. Jugabilidad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist cuenta con una jugabilidad que se basa en gran medida en el segundo videojuego de arcade de la franquicia, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, que también se estrenó para Super Famicom/SNES durante el mismo año. Los controles son similares a los del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, pero la habilidad de correr ahora está asignada a un botón específico y el jugador aquí ya no puede lanzar enemigos hacia la pantalla. Hay un total de cinco etapas ("New York City", "A Mysterious Ghost Ship", "Shredder's Hideout", "The Gauntlet" y "The Final Shell Shock"), que incluye una combinación de nuevos niveles creados específicamente para este videojuego y uno basado en niveles del primer y segundo videojuego arcade. Los enemigos jefes incluyen a Leatherhead, Rocksteady (con un patrón de ataque similar al que tenía en el primer videojuego arcade), Tatsu, Baxter Stockman (en su forma humana como en el primer videojuego arcade), Krang y Super Shredder. Niveles *'Scene 1: New York City' Este nivel tiene lugar en y por debajo de la Ciudad de New York. Las Tortugas Ninja deben abrirse camino a través de un versión renovada de las alcantarillas de la ciudad ya vistas en el primer videojuego arcade, luego en la superficie por las calles en un versión renovada del nivel de "Alleycat Blues" en el videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time con algunos elementos del nivel "Parking Garage" del primer videojuego arcade, y luego una vez más en las alcantarillas que ahora tiene los Monstruos de Pizza del nivel "Sewer Surfin" del segundo videojuego arcade. Al final de este nivel, Leatherhead aparece como un enemigo jefe de una manera muy similar a como lo había hecho anteriormente en el segundo videojuego arcade. *'Scene 2: A Mysterious Ghost Ship' Este nivel es una mezcla de tres niveles del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. Comienza con una sección de navegación basado en el nivel "Sewer Surfin'", excepto que en mar abierto en lugar de las alcantarillas. Las Tortugas Ninja finalmente llegan a un barco fantasma, que es una sección modificada del nivel "Skull and Crossbones". Después de atravesarlo, saltan y aterrizan en una cueva, que formaba parte del nivel "Prehistoric Turtlesaurus", y donde Rocksteady los aguardan, luchando en una manera similar que en el videojuego arcade original. Este el único videojuego en el que Rocksteady es un enemigo jefe pero sin Bebop. *'Scene 3: Shredder's Hideout' Después de salir de la cueva, las Tortugas Ninja descubren que están en una ciudad japonesa, justo fuera del escondite de Shredder. Luchan por las calles, y luego entran y luchan a través del escondite de Shredder hasta que alcanzan a Tatsu, la mano derecha de Shredder y el segundo al mando del Clan Foot. Este es también uno de los dos únicos videojuegos que presenta al personaje Tatsu de las dos primeras películas de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *'Scene 4: The Gauntlet' Después de dejar el escondite de Shredder, las Tortugas Ninja se encuentran en otra cueva. Deben enfrentarse a las versiones re-coloreadas, sin diálogos y más fuertes de Leatherhead, Rocksteady y Tatsu, los primeros jefes de los tres niveles anteriores, antes de alcanzar al jefe de este nivel, Baxter Stockman, que lucha abordo de su misma máquina ya vista en el videojuego arcade original. *'Scene 5: Technodrome: The Final Shellshock' Este nivel es una mezcla de varios niveles del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time: el nivel "Starbase: Where no Turtle Has Gone Before", el nivel "Technodrome: Let's Kick Shell!" exclusivo de la versión para Super Famicom/SNES y el nivel "Technodrome: The Final Shell-Shock". Está dividido en tres secciones, las dos primeras que están separadas por un enemigo jefe: Krang en su exo-traje, tomado del nivel "Neon Night-Riders" del segundo videojuego arcade y la sección final siendo una pelea de jefe. Las Tortugas Ninja atraviesan caminado la primera sección, mientras que la segunda es un nivel tipo elevador, con la diferencia de que el elevador está bajando en lugar de subir como en la versión para Super Famicom/SNES. Cuando llegan al fondo del pozo del ascensor, las Tortugas salen y luchan contra Super Shredder, en la misma plataforma que en "Technodrome: The Final Shell-Shock". Sin embargo, en lugar de tener la Estatua de la Libertad en el fondo, ya que Shredder no la robó durante la historia de trasfondo para este otro videojuego, detrás de él se ve una máquina roja y azul. Super Shredder lucha muy parecido a su contraparte del segundo videojuego arcade, excepto que su ataque ascendente no congela al jugador. Diferencias Mientras que la mayoría de los aspectos del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time se trasladaron a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist, se hicieron algunos cambios en la jugabilidad. El más notable es que se agrega un botón de correr, mientras que en el otro videojuego, las Tortugas Ninja correrían un poco después de caminar de manera ininterrumpida en la misma dirección o después de que el jugador tocara el botón direccional dos veces en la dirección designada. Otro cambio notable es que las Tortugas ya no arrojan a los Soldados Foot contra la pantalla, aunque todavía pueden golpearlos de un costado a otro después de atacarles. Este también fue considerado como el único videojuego de esta era en el que Rocksteady apareció sin Bebop. Recepción Por sí mismo, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist se considera una buena adaptación de la primer serie animada al formato de videojuego. Cuando se compara con el videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, presenta menos niveles pero más largos, tiene menos efectos especiales, voces digitalizadas en tonos más altos y algo ásperas y efectos de sonido más estruendosos. Gracias a la paleta de colores superior del hardware que poseía Super Famicom/SNES, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time se ve más brillante y más colorido y utiliza efectos de zoom especiales en algunas áreas y con algunos movimientos, pero este videojuego de SEGA incluye más capas de fondo, cuadros de animación más rápidos y claros y una jugabilidad más rápida en general. Ambos videojuegos comparten casi la misma banda sonora y efectos de sonido, pero los temas musicales se reproducen más rápido en Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist.Game Pilgrimage, comparación de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time y Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist. Además, este otro videojuego es posiblemente más difícil, gracias a una IA más agresiva en los enemigos y personajes que se mueven más rápido. ScrewAttack lo nombró como el 19º mejor videojuego de Sega Genesis en su lista de los 20 principales,YouTube: Top 20 Sega Genesis Games (20-11)|ScrewAttack! aunque lo desestimaron un poco como un "clon directo" del videojuego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time, al que consideraron como el mejor videojuego de todos los tiempos. Curiosidades *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist'' es notable por ser el único videojuego de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles que presenta a Rocksteady como un personaje enemigo sin su compañero Bebop. Galería Archivo:TMNT-The-Hyperstone-Heist-EEUU.jpg|Portada - Estados Unidos Archivo:TMNT-Return-of-the-Shredder.jpg|Portada - Japón Archivo:TMHT-The-Hyperstone-Heist-EUR.jpg|Portada - Europa Archivo:TMNT-The-Hyperstone-Heist-Brasil.jpg|Portada - Brasil Archivo:TMNT-The-Hyperstone-Heist-long-logo.png|Logotipo occidental Archivo:TMNT-The-Hyperstone-Heist-tall-logo-78392.png|Logotipo occidental Archivo:TMNT-Return-of-the-Shredder-gen-logo-jp-78393.png|Logotipo japonés Vídeos Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Turtles in Time - Hyperstone Hiest Video Game Commercial|Comercial televisivo - América del Norte Referencias en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de TMNT (1987)